To Be Titled
by Meganst13
Summary: This is my new story I am working on. I hope you guys like it and I am going to let my readers and reviewers name it! So make suggestions and give reviews.Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Let Us Begin

_ I'm here to tell you my story. Nothing more, nothing less. A tale I have not confided to anyone, especially mortal beings. Even though you, my dear reader, are a stranger, I will trust you with my story. Like so many of my kind before me, I will tell you my story only, it will not be through a careless interview or a burning desire for fame, like so many of us seek. I pen this out of desperation. Out of wanting passionately to tell someone, even you, my beloved stranger. Time wears on, swiftly and slowly, much as it always has. And each day, each hour, it seems as though my definitive existence is a small, insignificant part of this universe but, writing this to you makes me feel, interestingly enough, important, even if it is in the smallest manner. So, let me begin, let us begin, my growing friend, or stranger, whichever you choose to be through the course of this tale, our journey and adventure as I tell you the story of my life._

Let Us Begin. My name is Tristan du Monde. I am roughly six foot one and have shaggy deep brown hair that falls about my shoulders. My eyes are a brown and green mix and seem to almost glow when I become angry. I am twenty years of age, I could be considered twenty-one, but here is the catch. I'll be twenty, quite literally, forever.

My childhood is something I would rather not discuss. My father was involved in many affaires d'amour, or love affairs, and my mother fell "accidentally" from our second story balcony. I was born in Paris, both of my parents French and Austrian but I moved to New Orleans when I was seven with my grandparents. It was too bad that they moved on nearly five years after we moved there. I was taken in by my legal guardians so, back to France it was.

To be continued...Please review! I need at least five reviews to continue to the next couple chapters. Thanks! PS: I am letting my readers and reviewers name my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Things

The year was 1785 and I was eighteen. I moved back to New Orleans after being rejected to a University in Paris. The city was buzzing with a light I had never known. The people, the food and drink, the life of both night and day was incredible, even though the Revolution in New Orleans's home country, at that time, France, was growing rapidly. More riots had broken out but, it had seemed New Orleans was its own colony, flourishing more by the hour. Times had changed. Ties with France had been cut, and yet New Orleans still seemed very French, indeed. I loved New Orleans. I loved New Orleans more than most people thought.

I bought a beautiful house just outside the city. It was three stories and plenty big enough to satisfy my liking. Coved by oaks, weeping willows, and cypress trees of giant scales, it was my new muse. I was infatuated with it all, the city, the house, and a woman.

Jocelyn de Manon was her name. She was a striking beauty of eighteen with flowing, rippling hair, almost black; the brown sheen was so dark. It shown in the moonlight like silk of ravens wings. Her violet eyes could cut through stone or melt the hearts of men, She had a beautiful face, made angelic expressions, and had a curvaceous body that was strong, well-fit, and incredibly youthful.

Jocelyn and I had met at the governor's annual ball, both of us members of an "upper-class" society, or so they word it these days. From that time on, I grew to love many members of the aristocratic "family", especially those far more bold than I. Watching them in heated discussions, playing expensive instruments, or drinking delicious wines of France and Italy, all these things had slowly become amusing. It seemed as though for once, unlike most of my life, I belonged. I had always been, and still am, one of the people that sits in the very back corner of the subway or the child that sits in the back of the classroom, not saying a word.

There was Adrien Du Monte, late of Auvergne, France, that I began to take a particular liking to. With gleaming auburn hair and wide, forgiving born eyes, he stood in a slumped posture, constantly reading, the waves of his hair falling delicately over his face, falling into his eyes. Then there were the other nobles, whom I loved, as well. Such as Leon de Merrique, known as Leo to many of his friends, who had blond hair and gray-blue eyes and was quite close or taller than I was, and Nicolas de Lis, a man with brown hair and sorrowful eyes, so beautiful they could break your heart and want to know his story.

I began to spend more time around them, especially Adrien, Leo, and Nicolas. I'd spend nights out, watching the French operas in town, and days inside, playing the violin Leo gave me, reading books from Adrien, or painting on some of Nicki's old canvases.

The aristocratic way of life had begun to "grow" upon me, even though I was only eighteen. Now, you must remember, in those days, I was a man at that age. I was expected to provide for myself, to marry, and to start my living fortune. Well, that's exactly what I did.

I found a small job that paid a good amount of money, invested in banks and stocks, and when I was nineteen, I proposed to Jocelyn. She accepted and From then on, lived in my house, under my care. We were madly in loved and I tried to please her in every way I could. The marriage date was set for only a few weeks after my half birthday. Dates were set, decisions were made, guests were invited, and it seemed everything was going quite wonderfully. About four weeks, almost a month, before the wedding I began to notice things. Strange things.

If I get just a few more reviews, I'll updated again by about one o' clock or two o' clock in the afternoon. Still looking for title suggestions. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost or Phantoms?

Strange things, very out of the ordinary, had begun to happen. They would happen in the house, when I went out, and most of all, when I was least expecting them to happen. If I was in the kitchen, glasses would fly off the wall or I would drink tea and the cup would break in my hand or I'd spill it on myself. When I went out it was the same. And at night, while walking through the house or around the New Orleans streets, I became frightfully aware of an eerie shadow following me.

Three weeks until the wedding. I had begun to feel more conscious of this creature that was following me. Jocelyn would not dare enter my study after reporting to have seen a dark figure looming in the corner. Ghosts or demons?

Two weeks. We had become prepared for anything and everything for the wedding. The phantom had laid quiet for three days straight at that point. Then, one night as I was walking home from Leo's manor, I felt its presence once again, quite clearly. The thing with New Orleans is there are five cemetaries quite close to each other. Now, I had never been afraid of cemetaries, actually, I was quite fond of them, but, with this "thing" following me, echoing my very footsteps, I became incredibly afraid. It is like in one of those old fashion movies, or even the colourful new modern ones, where some monster is following the lead character as he or she runs past a graveyard, it just adds to the frightful atmosphere.

Anyway, back to the point, I was nearly scared out of my wits. I sprinted past the cemetary and when I returned home, out of breath, I was questioned. But with Jocelyn, I wasn't just questioned, I was interrogated. I told her about the creature that was following me and my near encounter with it. She acted worried for a moment, checked local records of the area to see if there were any reports of it, whatever it was, prior to my discovery, and then insisted she follow me everywhere so she could see the "creature" with her own eyes, even though she'd been scared when she had seen it in my study.

Well...here's my third chapter. I'll have more by tonight. Please review and I'm still looking for good titles. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Pale Lips

One week, four days. Jocelyn had been following me wherever I went, just as she promised. By now, we were both anxious to get married and to figure out what the "creature" was, more or less, who it was. That night Jocelyn and I walked to the opera to see one of the nightly shows.

It was eight-thirty when we arrived, after eating dinner at seven. The Theatre was already nearly filled. The show began at nine and there were those few who came in last minute. At once, the velvet curtains opened and the crowed settled into their seats. Afterwards, as Jocelyn and I walked home, we had begun to debate this creature. Was it really after me or just happen to be near me quite often?

We walked through the French Quarters, the ironwork glistening in the moon, lanterns burning, and brightly shining stars were but a few beautiful sights surrounding us. Although, when I look up, the stars seemed to glimmer with a mysteriously mischievous sheen. As I listen to the sounds around me, I noted the fact that Jocelyn had stopped walking, dead in her tracks.

I looked at her and saw her violet eyes staring straight ahead, into the darkness of the grove ahead. She turned and motioned for me to remain quiet, delicately putting her finger to her full, red lips, now fading to a pale colour as she stared in horror. I slowly turned to see what Jocelyn was staring at and I saw the dark figure of a man looming in the shadows. Before I knew it, Jocelyn had fainted, her limp body lying on the grass. As I crouched beside her, I looked up to see that the figure had vanished. Right there, before my eyes, he, or whatever the figure was, had disappeared.

New chapter! Still looking for some good titles. Thanks! I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Eyes Ablaze

When I had finally taken Jocelyn, by taken I mean carried, to my home, I set her upon my couch, a wonderful piece with a dark wood stain of cherry and beauteous upholstery of a red and gold print. I "grabbed" a glass of cool water and briskly asked one of the maids to prepare dinner at once, thinking Jocelyn should eat.

To make note, even though it was New Orleans in the 1700's, I did not own slaves. I tended to my own fields, they were not very large but big enough, and I had maids doing most of my housework, even though I had about four or five of them. They worked vigorously, and quite well, and I paid them quite a fair price.

Back to my story. Jocelyn revived in an hour or two and was incredibly fearful, even though everything was said and done. Dinner was nearly ready by then and she ate as though it was her "Last Supper".

That night, I began having dreams about the creature. They started slowly but within four days, making it one week until the wedding, they grew more and more hostile.

One week. I awoke, panting and sweating, I once again found Jocelyn by my side.

"You know either you or her, or both of you, will die soon." Cold. Stone cold words. They ran through my head and even though they were so chilling, they warmed my blood with fear.

It was nearly five days before the wedding when I, once again, saw the creature. It appeared in my study once more. It seemed to have a subtle attraction to my study and to myself. And yet I couldn't understand why. My study contained books that were quite ordinary and others on my feverish passions over many different, quite weird, interests. Other than that, there had been nothing that seemed to be important to the creature.

Four days. Now, one thing about this creature was it would stay quiet for a few days and then appear suddenly. The fourth day before the wedding everything was quiet. I had finally believed that the creature would either completely disappear or reappear shortly after the wedding.

I was wrong. Little had I known that the creature would appear very soon. Sooner than I though, Three days before the wedding, I noticed nothing had happened, once again. Nothing revealed that the creature would appear or that he had revealed himself without us knowing.

Jocelyn was in an uplifted mood, running around the house, dancing and humming old songs of the grand Italian operas. I, too, was incredibly excited but, had not shown it as much as she.

That night, I had left my room and found myself wandering towards the courtyard. I flung myself on the ground, the grass tickling my bare feet, and looked up towards the stars. They had the same mysterious shine they had had on the night when Jocelyn and I were walking around the French Quarters. I stood, slowly, and started walking towards the living room where a fire was roaring, as if I were being drawn by some magnetic force.

I sat down on my couch and stared deep into the very pit of the gleaming flames. My mind was racing with thoughts yet; they were meaningless and, actually, quite thoughtless. I felt dizzy at once, sick.

The clock struck one o' clock; I'd been sitting there for an hour but, time wore on as if I'd been there for days and the flames kept roaring, the sudden crackling making me, for some unknown reason, nervous.

Two o' clock, and I was getting more frantic, as if I were a vetruvian doll, under the command of one unseen, pacing up and down the living room. I finally settled into one of my lush chairs and convinced myself for a little while that there was nothing I should be concerned about. Was it the wedding that had sparked some nerve in me or was the creature somehow influencing me to become this way.

At once, the two windows on the right wall of the room flung open, with elegance, and a dark figure appeared, with feline like movements, in the chair beside me. I could only see the profile of this, now beautiful, creature. His scruffy, wavy, blond, shoulder length hair, fell around his young face and through it, you could see his gray eyes, set ablaze by the fire, the flames dancing handsomely in them.

One chime. The clock had struck two thirty am. At that moment it had hit me. I had not seen Leo in weeks. This "thing" was Leo.

* * *

Hey guys. Here is a longer chapter. I'll have more up by the end of the day. Still looking for titles. Please review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Come Nearer

"Don't come near," he said suddenly. "It is to strong for me to handle."

"Leo, what is to strong?" I questioned, stepping towards his figure. As I moved closer, his eyes shut, slowly, delicately, he bowed his head, put a finger to his temple, and motioned with the other hand for me to stop. His skin gleamed pale in the moonlight and his fingernails were highly reflective with a glass-like quality.

I had stopped advancing towards Leo and the question that had crossed my mind earlier that week had been answered. Ghost or demon? The answer; neither. He was a mystery, in all sense of the word.

"What's to strong, León?" I asked again, realizing I had not called him León since I had first met him.

"Just please, don't come any nearer. I don't think you would believe me. You would not understand. I still think I don't understand completely yet."

"Understand what?" I asked frantically as I knelt beside him, one knee on the floor.

"I'm not who, or what, you think I am anymore, Tristan. Please, just listen to me. And another thing, stay some distance from me," he said, bowing his head more, his hair falling gracefully around his beautiful face as the shadows danced on his youthful, gaunt cheeks, making him look mysteriously enchanting. "Don't be afraid," he began again as he stood gracefully. "Just, please, follow me. I do not mean to wake Jocelyn. Write a quick note, if you must, to tell her where you have gone but do it quickly. Before morning comes. Then we will have no chance to speak about anything," he said, gathering himself, his presence and his thoughts.

As he instructed, I left Jocelyn a short note and into the lavish night of New Orleans we walked. I had noticed that Leo had no sounds as he stepped on the pavement, his boots making not even the smallest noise. I tried to walk in the same delicate manner but found it nearly impossible to remain quiet and keep up with his speed. Even trying to maintain steady speed with him was difficult.

"It's fine. Your resounding steps don't bother me. They are actually quite comforting," Leo said, smiling sadly, a melancholy look in his gorgeous eyes.

"Where are we going?" I questioned like an impatient schoolboy. 'I'm sorry. I mean, where are you leading me? I have not been in this place before," I added, looking upwards, seeing a large building that was four or five stories, all with ironwork on their caps. I knew I was still in The French Quarter but, as I looked ahead, I knew we were approaching The Garden District.

What was strange to me was the fact that I knew Leo, or his other companions, lived in The Garden, they, and himself, all lived within The Quarter.

He started walking towards a house after we had been walking in The Garden District for nearly ten minutes, a total walking time of about half an hour, forty-five minutes. The house was of monstrous size. The white paint had all but faded to gray and the front steps were slowing decaying as well, Vines and other shrubs grew among the entire side of the house and the balconies were fenced by the same beauteous iron work only, it had begun to age and the black paint was loosing its glossy shine.

We stepped up to the front door and Leo motioned for me to go inside. The front hall was beautiful beyond belief. There was a long hallway leading to rooms on the left with a Persian rug of red and gold to lead the way, as id for royalty. To the right, there was the grand staircase. The mahogany's deep stain shown beautifully amongst it's surrounding colours of red and gold.

As I looked around, I noticed that the only lights were dimly lit candles and a small chandelier right above my head. The white candles flickered slightly as another figure descended the staircase. As he came closer, I could see it was Nicolas. He had the same pale skin as Leo and he, too, looked incredibly handsome in his eerie glow.

"Come," Leo said softly, "and we will explain everything."


	7. Chapter 7: The Tale Part I

I watched him, watched his face turn in and out of deep emotions. It seemed wrenched with by disturbing thoughts and whenever he looked at me, I was somehow drawn to his sorrow.

"So, what-," I had been but off, Leo's velvet-smooth voice breaking my own.

"Please, just let me go on. I'd rather like the questions to wait until I have finished my tale," León pressed, his face, once again, falling into his own dark state. "Nicolas and I were attending one of the governor's annual parties, just as we always do," his eyes fell upon the fireplace as Nicolas smothered the candles and took his seat in the living room chair. "We had both noticed a man, of whom we had never seen before. New money, we though. So, naturally, we tired to make friends with the man. He was incredibly pale, as pale as we are now, and he invited the two of us back to his home," León took a pause; as if he were trying to forget the next events they caused him pain.

He went on, his face stiffening with his own guilt, his won sadness. "I decided to go, as did Nicolas. The house was different from what I had expected. It was this house. He led up upstairs, which, I thought, was odd. Come, I'll explain once you see."

Leo led me up the staircase, Nicolas close behind. The long corridor was spellbinding with its twists, turns, and closed dark doors. We walked towards the end of the hall and I watched Leo open the farthest door on the left. The room shot out light as candles gleamed in the red room. In the center a quaint table stood with a beautiful couch behind it, shining with its red fabric amongst the candlelight.

I looked around, carefully, studying everything and I noticed something quite wrong about the room but, I did not know what. The room was covered in blood. The rug, the curtains, the white cloth on the table, the mantle above the fireplace, even the gorgeous burgundy couch showed its horrific stains.

"Now you see. Shall I explain?" Leo suggested, slowly sitting on the couch, the part that was not bloodstained.

"Maybe we should tell him in a room that is not covered in blood. I'm beginning to get hungry," Nicolas added.

"Naturally. All right, follow me, once again," León agreed.

We went across the hall to the furthest door on the right. As Leo opened the boor I thought to myself, _Hungry? What could eh mean? _

This room was just as radiant, in all its dark glory, as the one what had just previously left. It appeared to be a study, similar to mine but, much more gothic ally under toned.

Leo remained standing as Nicolas took a seat in a plush, black suede, appulstered chair. León motioned for me to take my seat in another chair, lined with dark cherry wood and a luxurious black, velvet cushion.

"The moment we had entered the room, the one you were just in, I knew something was wrong as he latched the door shut; locked tight. Nicolas took a seat in one of the chairs and I sat on the couch though, these details are useless. Then, we did something quite…interesting. He went over to Nicolas and," Leo paused, the pain returning to his eyes as he looked wearily at Nicolas. "And…he put his mouth to his neck and all the colour drained from Nicolas's face."

"He had teeth different from anything I've ever seen. They looked like-," Nicolas was silenced.

"They looked like this," Leo said as he opened his mouth.

Two canines protruded from his pale gums, sharp as knives and white as snow, like the rest of his teeth. One appeared on each side of one tooth back from his two front teeth. Nicolas did the same, I had seen them before in ancient books of old yet, I could not put a name or other information to what they were.

"Come, Nicolas. Daylight's almost here. We'll be back tomorrow night. Meet us on your front porch at one am," Leo said, gathering his coat.

"We will walk you home to make sure no one follows you," Nicolas assured me.

"Wait! What about your story?" I questioned.

"I will finish my tale tomorrow. One o' clock," he said, turning around to smile at me again in his depressed manner. It was upsetting to see him so crestfallen but he seemed even more handsome amongst his grief. Then, he turned to go and motioned for Nicolas to follow.


	8. Chapter 8: Beckoning

I entered the house, careful not to awaken Jocelyn, and checked the clock. Five o' eight in the morning. _Well, the library is open at five-thirty_, I thought. I wanted to find out as much about these creatures as I could. I left Jocelyn a quick note and left as swiftly as I had came.

Jocelyn,

I've gone to the library and should return home

when I am satisfied with the amount of information I want

is acquired. For certain reasons, I have, and must, cancel

the wedding. Letters have been dispatched to all those

invited, moving the date to a week from now. Please,

do not disturb my studies for an emergency has arisen

that you, nor I, can understand.

J'aime,

Tristan

Then, I left for the library, not even bothering to wake up my slumberous stable boy, sleeping amongst the horses. Walking, determined to find out what Nicolas and Leo had become, I began to wonder if it had all been a dream. But then, I saw the blood, I had smelt it. A scent I will never forget. It had been so overwhelming, so powerful, I began to feel sick.

I also began to think things that I would not normally think of actually saying. Thoughts spun around and round and yet, it seemed every minutes was the length of a year. Once again, a sudden thought struck me, like many of my thoughts had done before. I began to think about the "philosophy" of night itself, when I thought about how afraid I had been of Leo while he was watching me.

Night. It seems strange but yet, it's really no different from day. The things people are afraid of, that they often mistake for night, are the creatures that hide in the shadows. But what is fear? Sweaty palms, wide eyes, a racing heartbeat? No one truly understands. And yet people continue to mistake their own fears for the night itself. Maybe some dismiss fear for their own pride. Others hide from what they fear the most, their own demons. But what it comes down to is what they hate is fear and the hidden creatures themselves, not the night. Not even the dark.

The grand entrance. The sun had just arisen and I literally stood, looking upward towards the top of the doors, for about ten minutes. I finally overcame my awe and walked into the library. I found its gold and green interior beckoning for me to enter. The pale white marble gleamed in the early morning as the sun shot through the marvelously constructed stain glass windows of biblical figures and tales of old. Strolling over to the dark stained bookcases, slowly to absorb all of the beauty of my surroundings, I quickly gathered information on mythical creatures and different reports or sightings from people around the world. They were in French, Italian, Russian, anything I could wrap my mind around, I got. Quickly sitting in a chair by the old stain glass windows, I got right to my research. I had a pile greater than my head to read and I began to feel overpowered. Maybe I wasn't even on to something. Maybe this idea was completely pointless. Then I noted a large brown leather bound book that almost seemed to be calling me. I skimmed the pages furiously and found myself staring at my answer.

The Modern History and Technology of Vampires.


	9. Chapter 9: Questionable Sanity

I stared in silence as my mind groped the captivating gold italic letters. I had heard of such creatures but never known them to be real. The idea made me shudder as I sat, observing the yellowed pages of the past, the discovery that later drove me mad.

_No creatures of that like the vampires have existed_

_through elements such as mortal fear. They have_

_been spotted by numerous people around the world,_

_but no real evidence is present that may be able to_

_verify the true existence of these monsters or _

_others like them. Though they are often described_

_as bloodthirsty, fang bearing, creatures of the night,_

_others have different ideas as to whether the vampires' _

_presence is peaceful or hostile..___

My hunt and thirst to uncover the mysteries hidden beneath the surface of the legends were unquenchable. Jocelyn had now become more concerned than ever. I was only interested in finding out what I could about these "creatures of the night". Then I started asking myself questions, such as, "How did Leo become one of these things?"

An uneventful dinner was disrupted by the ruptured screams of Jocelyn. She had become ultimately, and utterly, disturbed by the mass hysteria I was causing and my changed attitude. She, too, had begun to have seconds thoughts about my sanity. But she loved me, all the same. After she had pounded her fists upon the mahogany table, and declared her bitterness towards me, she retired to the boudoir, as we so often called it. The maids insisted that I must aid her in such a time since, naturally, I had never seen her in this state.

There seemed nearly millions of years between my ascent upon those stairs to the moment when I found my lover, distressed, poised in our bed. She was sitting quite stiffly, in a beautiful nightgown of white silk, waiting for me.

"What has so changed you?" she inquired, lovingly with an added harshness in her otherwise soft voice.

I was hesitant to tell her about Leo and Nicolas and what had become of them because my rational mind was already undergoing extreme interrogation. My mind waged against my decisions as she awaited an answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It would prove my fall through sanity," I replied, that classic line slipping off my tongue with uncertainty.

"Try me," she said, sweetly. She didn't understand.

The story of Leo continued for a short while into the night. Her ears were eager to listen as I explained my search for answers about his "kind" and when I spoke of my encounter with him on that late night.

"So, you've begun to tell me that Leo has turned into this…" she was at a loss for words.

"…Creature? Yes, or so it would appear. I'm not quite sure what to make of him, though. How could this have happened to him? And besides that point, I thought they didn't exist."

"Ask him how it happened. Set up a midnight meeting with him and find out what you want to know," Jocelyn suggested with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a nod of approval to her words.

"How do I reach him though? How can I ask him to meet with me if he only comes at night? I can't exactly write to him."

"I assume you could. Maybe he'll return to his home before he heads out to do whatever he does during the evenings."

So, I set about my business, writing a letter, insisting him to meet me in the study he so loved at the witching hour, midnight.

Leo,

I'm quite anxious to meet with you again due to the extraordinary

State you are in. I have many things to discuss with you and I hope

You will not find me too curious. It was my plans to see you near the

Hour of twelve, if you should so permit, in my study. I'll wait up

And if you cannot arrive, do not worry. I shall wait until two in the

Morning if you discover yourself late.

As always,

Tristan

I sealed the parchment with my green wax and signature stamp and slowly made my way to his house.

It was dark, close to ten o' clock, when I set out on foot, and I felt a sense of growing danger as I passed the desolate residences of the French Quarter, They were all so beautiful and unique that you could never mistake one house from another. The iron was different, the colours were extraordinary, and the lush plants that made up the peaceful landscape were spellbinding. I found myself mystified as I neared Leo's home. To my surprise the candles were casting an eerie glow through the windows as I approached the front door.

I stepped forward to put the letter in his door. As I place it carefully at the foot of the door, it gradually opened. I stood up to find Leo's gaunt, handsome face looking at me.


	10. Chapter 10: Nailing Him

His long hair was flowing freely and his blue-gray eyes were piercing. On this night, he was elegantly adorned in an exquisitely tailored blazer of read velvet, black, crisp pants, and a clean, sleek black shirt that advertised his chiseled body. He was both delighted and surprised to see me at his doorstep but ever so inviting.

"Good evening, Tristan. Shall we retire to my study or yours?" he said, a smirk as he addressed me and I began to realize how much I loved his language.

"How do you know that this letter and my business here includes my study?" I questioned, shocked by his knowledge.

"Now, Monsieur Du Monde, that is a most excellent question. Do you have a more forgetful some memory than Nicolas?"

"What do you-."

"Our last meeting? I believe that I advised you that we were to meet at one o' clock at your home, do you remember?"

"I'm sorry. You must forgive me, I've been terribly worn from-."

"The wedding," he said, completing my sentence.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, arrogantly with a smile.

"It's as though you're reading my mind. You were doing it the other night as well."

"Oh, really?" he said, innocently. "Forgive me, then," his voice changing to one of seriousness, "I do it without knowing most of the time. Forget about that, please, come inside."

And I did as he instructed and he led me the way to his study, his long stride, hardly echoing in the moonlight. I sat myself in a large armchair made of black leather, noting that Nicolas had just joined us. He took his place beside Leo on the leather couch next to my chair. Leo sat closest to me and leaned his dark and sorrowful face towards me and said, "So, you've found out what we are."

"I'm not quite sure. That's why I had hoped to talk to you. I want to find out more," I paused, drawing in a long breath, not aware of what to say next. "You said that you would explain the rest of your story to me tonight. Am I correct?"

"That's only if you want to hear it," Nicolas finally spoke.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Trust me, Nicolas may be right about this. There are some things that are in our story that you may not want to know."

"Well, do you wish to tell it?"

"Of course. Whether we wish tot ell it or not, it must be told," Leo answered, still pained.

He never once settled into his couch through the course of the story and it was intriguing, and somewhat frightening, when I'd find myself staring at him. His handsome features were strong and gorgeous on his face. His eyes seemed to be making his tears stand still inside them as he blinked slowly. Leo's jaw was lock and it seemed he was at a loss of words to tell his story.

"We aren't alive, Tristan," he said gracefully and carefully. "I mean, it appears that way but, we really aren't."

"What are you then?"

"We're blood drinkers. Creatures of the night. Vampires, as you've already guessed," Nicolas announced.

"How do you know that I had no idea of what you were?"

"Because," Leo spoke up, "because that's one of the many things that we can do. We can read minds. There are other things we can do as well but, of those, I have not yet discovered. Our maker, or lack of a better word for him, left us with little to know and plenty to question. Trust me, it's a fate I believe to be worse than death. And I hope you won't have to become one of us."

"Why do you say you hope? Do you have doubts?"

"Do to telling you this information there may be some changes in that plan. We may have to bring you over to our "dark side" for risk of exposure," Nicolas explained.

"You're joking, right?"

"Actually, he's not. This is probably the only time he's not joking, Tristan," Leo said. "Now, let me proceed with the story at hand that must be told. Well, where did we leave off?"

"You left off with the man biting Nicki's neck, I believe."

"Ah, of course. You say it so subtly the it was one of those moments that changes the course entire life."

"I'm sorry, I try to say things that I can't understand. I'm trying to speak of things that I can't even imagine."

"And I cannot fault you for that either, though. I can see why you are curious because you are…naïve about what we are and what we can do. Besides, Leo hasn't even finished his tale yet," Nicolas said, forgivingly.

"So, I suppose that means we should proceed?" Leo said.

I gave a silent nod for him to continue because the anxiety that was building inside of me was too much to bear. I wanted to hear more, I was yearning for him to give me those answers I was so desperately waiting for.

"All right," Leo said. He put his hands together and slouched forward, still stiff. He lifted his head to me and fixed his eyes on mine. "Have you understood what I've told you so far? Or is there more explaining that must be said?"

"How did it feel?"

"As if I'd never be cheerful again," Nicolas stepped into say. "All my life memories flashed before me like some kind of play."

"I felt cold," Leo interjected. "And I hated it. It was as if the realization that I had lived for nothing occurred. I am no happier now than I was then. That moment made me solemn."

Nicolas looked at him as if Leo needed to be forgiven or comforted. His head stayed natural as his cold eyes darted slowly around the room. And then he went on.

"After Nicolas was…bitten, he left him to die, or so it would seem, and went on to me. After that, it was mostly blurry and I can't quite remember what happened. But I know I tasted blood. It filled my mouth and when I can to he said, 'The prophecy has been fulfilled,' and then he jumped into the fireplace.

"So that's apparently how they, well, we, can die," Nicolas said.

"What about-," I began.

"Garlic? Stakes? Crucifixes?" Leo finished. "Apparently not. I heard him murmur something about, 'Don't believe in the myths,' and 'Wear the ankh as I do.' We could test it."

"You can't be serious!"

"Actually, I've never been more serious in my life. I'd rather die than live for eternity like this," Leo said.

"It's that horrible?" I questioned.

"Drinking blood every night just to survive, I'd call that pretty horrible. Especially when you begin to feel precious life slip through your hands," Leo explained.

"Do you have garlic?" Nicolas asked, cheerfully.

"Yes, I'll go get it," Leo said, walking to his kitchen.

"He looks upon it as a curse when someone has given him youth forever and resistance against death. Young and immortal with women and wine, and he still complains," Nicolas laughed.

Leo walked back in from the kitchen, grimly, the smile quickly fading from his face. Nicolas had ceased laughing for respect of León when I realized that he was still holding the garlic.

"I guess that he was right when he said not to believe in the myths," Leo exclaimed with that sad tone, smiling slightly. "Anybody up for being nailed?"

"Well, that depends on the definition you use," Nicolas replied with a laugh.

"I'll nail him both ways," a voice replied seriously, its silken tone breaking the air crisply.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am definitely continuing

writing this story but I would appreciate

a few more reviews. I ask for no flames but suggestions

would be nice. Also, one reminder, I am still looking for title ideas

and open to anything my readers (you guys) would

suggest to me. I am taking any thoughts

on titles. Thanks and keep reading!

MORE REVIEWS:)


	12. Chapter 11: Now Who's Reading Minds?

A beautiful woman, probably Leo's ripe age of twenty-one, appeared clad in black boots, pants, medieval corset, and a burgundy long sleeve shirt that was almost hidden beneath the corset except for the flowing full sleeves and material that cover her from her bust line to her gleaming throat. Her rippling brown hair flowed freely down her back and her brown-green eyes were set ablaze.

"Forgive her, she speaks out of manner," Nicolas noted.

"And who are you to silence a woman and talk to her about manners," she said. Her accent was mysterious and I struggled to place its origin. "I'm Romanian and English," she declared "And my name is Anna Valdar. You must be Tristan. It is a pleasure," she said, offering me her long hand to shake as her thick accent pronounced each syllable in a beautiful, articulate form.

"The pleasure is mine, as well," I replied.

'Try as you might, it won't kill you. Believe me, while visiting my father in Romania about a year ago, my cousin heard talk of them, vampires, I should say, saw I hadn't aged in five years, and staked me," she recalled, pulling herself deeper into her memories.

"What happened to him, your cousin? He saw that you couldn't die. What happened to him?" I curiously stated.

"I killed him," she said, bluntly, her eyes fixing on me, becoming soft and almost full of tears. "I loved my cousin but," Anna went on, her voice strengthening as she glared at the fire, "but, I could not risk it."

"Would you care to take a seat, Anna?" Leo offered, lovingly.

"I'm on my way out so, I do not need one, thank you. As I have said, it has been my pleasure, Tristan. It was very good to meet you."

"And you, Ms Valdar."

She snatched up her blood red cloak, the same fine colour as her shirt, and headed to the door into the star filled night.

"Perfect timing, eh?" Nicki said.

"Yes, actually, because our story continues with her. Anna found us after the man who made us destroyed himself. She said that she was made five and a half years ago. She didn't say who or why but she did explain to us how it all happens. Anyway, she found us after we were made and she followed us here."

"When were you both…made, as you have so phrased it?"

"One night before I visited you. I had been tracking you for a day. And when I speak of visiting you, I mean the first time you saw me in your study, about a week and a half ago. She has been staying with us ever since."

"I still don't understand why she wants to nail you but never says anything about nailing me," Nicolas said grimly with a pout.

"But see," Leo said, some warmth returning to his face, "you ask for it."

The three of us smiled and laughed his smart and comical remarks.

"So is there no point in trying? Or shall we proceed with our mad experiments?"

"I would like time to speak with Tristan before daybreak."

"Can you survive the sun?" I asked quite suddenly.

"Not now, Anna says, but we will grow stronger with the years and soon we will be able to bear the sun, She can," Leo explained.

"I'm sorry, I ask so many questions but this is all still new to me."

"There is no need to apologize, Tristan."

"It is as new to us as it is to you. We are these things and we don't even know what we can do," Nicolas said in an enthusiastic tone.

"You should go hunt, Nicki. You know what to do. Just make sure nobody sees and be back before sunrise."

"I trust it won't take that long, But, who knows, I may take a walk after. I have a lot to think about," Nicolas said. He paused and seemed to be listening to something in the distance.

"Yes, I'm thinking about that too, Leo."

"I apologize, Tristan, but the things I just told him cold not be spoken aloud," Leo said, as I made a note that they had spoken using their minds.

"Yes, we spoke to each other through our minds, you are most correct. He is right, though, we could note exactly, well, speak our minds with you in the room without frightening you," Nicolas said.

"But wait, you said you wouldn't turn me into what you are," I pleaded.

"Now who's reading minds, Tristan?" Leo said, surprised, with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 12: My Threat

The night wore on with much conversation but what it all came down to was me trying to understand everything. Nicolas left and there was a newfound peace. Silence was no longer disrupted with unnecessary noise and Leo's voice could be heard more clearly as he spoke and as we listened to the low chimes of the clock strike out against the night.

"Though there is much to be discussed, Tristan, you realize that I can never truly make you understand," he said sadly. He not only hated the fact that he could not explain it to me but that he could not comprehend the meaning of what he himself, in theory, was. "God, if only I knew," he whispered. "You can't possibly imagine the torment of not knowing what you are. What shall I tell my parents?"

"Tell them nothing. You're lucking to have them. You can't afford losing them. They will never understand, Leo. You know that as well as I do," I insisted in an attempt to somehow comfort him. "Why worry about that when _you_ don't even know what you are? There are to many things you need to focus on other than that."

"But I can't just leave then in the dark for that long, though. They'll be wondering what's happened to me. How the hell do I explain that to them?"

"Like I said, you don't."

"I'm sorry, I've distracted us from the true reason you have come," he paused as the candlelight shone on his face, his great bone structure becoming illuminated, and ultimately, more entrancing. I found these things, these vampires, absolutely extravagant and engaging. "To hear the end of my tale."

He waltzed around the room as though gravity had no effect on him. His hair fell, as it did on many occasions, and he seemed distressed, or else, I believe, he would not have been pacing.

Nicolas returned, blood on his hands. I did not dare to ask questions. Though I could feel that group fear was culminating as Leo reclaimed his seat, Nicolas' eyes widening, and my heart raced with anxiety, and fear, as the words darted across my head. _But you said you wouldn't turn me._ The fear I knew then returned to me now; a haunting reminder of the lingering question,_ Am I safe with them? _I hadn't thought about their potential "threat" to me, only that they had remained my friends.


	14. Chapter 13: The Porcelain Beauty

Leo gathered himself up and answered the door and there in walked a sumptuous young woman with dirty blond wavy hair that stopped just below her bust. She had the same gray eyes as Leo and a dominant nose that was a little bit to large for her face but in an exquisitely sophisticated way. Her pale lips were full and she looked gaunt, tired, s if she'd been through a war and was here to tell her story. She kissed Leòn on each cheek, European style, and then full on the mouth. She pulled back as though she was embarrassed to have done such a thing in from of Nicolas and I but yet, she seemed rather shocked when she saw us. I wondered who she was as her eyes darted up and down my body. It was almost erotic to see her, almost feel, her eyes scanning me. It was as if she were some wood nymph, standing there dressed in a pair of forest green breeches with khaki pinstripes, a white, flowing shirt with long lace cuffs, apparently one of Leo's, and a pair of knee high brown suede riding boots that nearly covered her white stockings. To top it all off, she carried off a long brown/ green reversible crushed velvet cloak with the hood down displaying her mane of hair beautifully. It was a bizarre but captivating image; women with such power and dignity to wear pants in that time and to be so┘.dominant. I believed this woman to be as strong as any man or possibly stronger.

Her voice was the one of the deepest I've ever heard a woman's but with a curious blend of softness and roughness. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized there were others here, Leo. I'll come back later then," she said with a swirl of her brown cloak as she turned to leave.

"That's all right, Jesse," he assured her, grasping her shoulder lovingly as he spun her around, as if in a dance. "This is Tristan, seeing as you already know Nicolas. Tristan, may I introduce Jesse Mina James Roseland. Known as James or Jesse."

"Jesse here, James on the streets," she agreed, quietly.

"May I say that that is a most interesting name, Jessica."

"Sorry, you are mistaken. It's just Jesse. Not Jessica," she corrected. "Mina was my mother's name, and James, my father's." There was a hint of an English accent but, most of it had dissipated and there was almost none of it lingering in her husky voice. Leo whispered something in her ear and she laughed beautifully. And there they were, the two fanged teeth. She must have had natural skin that was like porcelain in life because her skin was like bleached bone and it looked so smooth as she shook her deep golden mane of waves as she laughed.

"Please, sit anywhere you choose. I am just going to finish telling Tristan my tale. Finish sing my song."


	15. Chapter 14: The Breeding Ground

"I'll stand, thank you. I need to stretch out my legs."  
"Forgive me for forgetting my invite to you to come over this evening."  
"Of course."  
And there she stood in the corner near the clock while the shadows concealed her playful face as she secretly smiled.  
"Anna was living with us and everything was perfect with her here. Then, about four nights ago, she brought Jesse here to meet us. Jesse was made at the same time Anna was and, well, I found her quite interesting, to say the least, and asked Anna if she would mind her moving in and the long and short of it is that she is now living with us as well."

* * *

"And that's it? That can't be the end of it. It can't end that way. Now you just, what, wonder eternity with no knowledge of anything?"  
"No, we have Anna and Jesse. Tristan, it's just it's very hard to have to tell you this."  
"No, it isn't. I understand now. I understand now that you can never make me understand! And now, it just ends."  
"Tristan! Tristan!"  
But it was too late. I was already leaving. Nicolas was laughing in the background, Jesse stood by Leo's side, her hair flying as the warm breeze picked up and swept through the house like a disease, and Leo called my name, following me out the door. I quickened my pace and Leo stopped running towards me. Then, I started running.  
"You can't just leave, Tristan," he bellowed.  
"Oh, Tristan!" Nicolas laughed as he stepped slowly out of the door.  
I kept running. I hated him, hated all of them. They had left me to never understand anything and to live on without them. I finally saw my house and I ran upstairs, ignoring how loud my footsteps resounded through the empty, dark corridors of the house. I opened the bedroom door to find Jocelyn lying on the bed, the lanky creature of a man sprawled on top of her. He cocked his head towards me and smiled, the fangs protruding sharply from his gums. He grabbed Jocelyn like a rag doll and put her around his shoulders.  
"You bastard!"  
Then he was gone. New Orleans was a breeding ground for vampires and now they had taken Jocelyn.

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated :P ! Sorry it may take a while to update, my computer has a bit of a virus on it! I would also love to hear some more title suggestions and reviews from new readers. Thanks again to my loyals, Anna, TheRedBandit, and other who have stayed true adn reviewed. Expect more.

M


	16. Chapter 15: Distant Shudders

I ran through the house, I tore up the living room I smashed clocks and broke windows, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then, I finally gave into the tears. I threw myself onto the ground in the middle of the living room. The tears had been forming in my eyes, full of incandescent rage, fury, and, inevitably, grief. Disobeying my housekeepers shrieks to calm down, I stormed out of the house and headed for Leo's once again, bringing with me all the malice of the gods. I pounded through his door and screamed at him.

"You bastard! How could you let him do that?"

"Tristan, Tristan, relax. Do what? What happened?"

"Some…some vampire took Jocelyn, and he killed her!"

"Tristan, I'm sorry but, the only vampires I know are Nicolas, Anna, and Jesse. I am so sorry."

"What? You mean, you don't know any vampire that would have done this?"

"No," he said, tears now standing in his eyes like grass. "Come here."

I ran at him, into his arms, shrunk to the floor in his embrace, and cried again. I hated it, I hated having him see my so weak, so powerless. It made me feel like a child again and I thoroughly hated it.

"Who would be after her?"

"Someone who found out that you know about us? Or someone who has a grudge against you or her?" Leo suggested, lovingly.

"No, no one that I know would want to hurt her. The first idea may be possible. But, I mean, you know Jocelyn, she's so sweet. She would never do anything that someone would take offense to."

"I know, I know. But, wait, you don't know if she's dead to her."

"Not exactly. She appeared that way but, I couldn't be sure."

"Well, that means that there is still hope. What exactly did you see?"

I recounted my tale of seeing the strange vampire over her and disappearing into the darkness with her. I didn't really see her get killed."

"And you're sure that this, this thing, was a vampire? Did you see anything that could confirm it?"

"Yes, when he smiled at me, his fangs were there and," I stammered, "and it was as though he knew me. I felt this…."

"Intimacy? Yes, of course. Most humans feel that way when they are around us."

"Yes, it's weird. I felt that way when Jesse was studying me."

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"yeah, you're lucky."

"Oh, um…., you know about us being, hum, damn, how would you phrase it, together?"

"Well, not to be rude but, it was obvious. I could just tell, almost. It was like the way that I felt for Jocelyn."

"See, you talk as though she is still alive."

"And I believe her to be," I confessed,

Six o' clock It was that time of summer when the sun rose a bit late but stayed out until nine o' clock. I saw Leo look at it too. He seemed calm but worried within.

"I should go. If you wish, of course, you may join me tomorrow evening, here. Hopefully, I'll find a way to ease your pain."

"All right. Tomorrow at one?"

"All right. And with that, I will see you soon," he turned to go up the stairs but spun around and looked at me troubled, with his hand on the banister, and said, "Rest, Tristan, you look worn."

He headed up the stairs with hardly any noise. I did not leave immediately though, I lingered there out of desperation for my loneliness, the loneliness that was brutally yet slowly eating me. Then I heard someone, barely, descend the staircase. I sluggishly turned my head to see who it was and I was surprised to see Jesse. She had changed into a simple white sleeveless shift with a big plaid, colourful skirt with its bold colours and home-sewn quality.

"Come, I want to show you something," she said, smiling.

A navy blue elbow length blazer was thrown onto her naked arms and she had two necklaces on. One was wooden beads that I had seen from local voodoo shops and the other was strange. It was silver and it had what appeared to be a witch sitting in a moon with her hand outstretched, holding a ruby for a crystal ball. She was stunning.

I followed her out the door, astonished by her optimism and exuberant energy, considering the fact that she had been up all night. She took me through the streets that had just begun to fill with people. The orange and yellows of the French Quarter sprang to life as the crowd of the early morning shoppers and businessmen alike headed down the streets on foot. She dragged me amongst the wonders of morning to an old plantation house. The home cracked and crumbled amidst its glory, forlorn to the outside world but very much alive, hoarding its secrets inside.

The sun rose as brightly as ever, casting an orange glow that exerted forth comfort and warmth. The countryside was flourishing with vast fields and tall lavender stalks that were plenty overgrown. That same, calm golden orange haze swept over the knee high grass and dark forest green line of the few scattered tress. I was lost among the natural beauty of it all as a warm breeze blew through, making the grass shake and tremble with grace, like two dancers, their bodies intertwining, spinning and twirling in the wind.

She ran aimlessly through the fields, her hair flying around her again as she slowed and brushed her long, delicate hands along the tall grass. She took off again, jogging through the fields until she suddenly plopped herself down in the grass, laid on her side and smiled at me, almost lovingly. It brought back the memories of old, the memories of Jocelyn and I, when we first met. Shudders of terror and retribution came violently, just as violent as my separation from Jocelyn had come.

"What's the matter, Tristan?" Jesse asked as she skipped towards me and, with a jumped, stopped a foot away.

"Oh, nothing. Why did you want to show me this place?" I answered, trying desperately to change the topic as the last shudder of ancient reminders from my past left me, cold, and alone.


	17. Chapter 16: They're Close

She stood close behind me, wrapping her arms around my chest as she whispered quietly in my ear:

"We'll find your fiancé, Tristan."

She kissed my cheek and then ran to the back porch of the old plantation house, beckoning for me to follow. I ran after her in the trance she had put me in, the spell that she had rendered upon me. Before I could get there, she ducked inside. I ran straight through the house until I found her standing in what appeared to be a sitting room on the left side of the back of the house. I sat into one of the uncomfortable quaint chairs but was soon thrown onto the couch. Jesse picked me up and, with great force, pushed me onto the love seat and laid on top of me to assure I would no get up until she had finished all that she had wanted to say. But, I found her incredibly beautiful as I reached up and slipped my hand on the back of her neck, forcing _her_ to _my_ will now as I kissed her passionately. Her tongue found mine as her lips gave to my bidding but she pulled back and softly said, "Today is your wedding, Monsieur. And besides, I belong to Leòn."

I had forgotten. So many days it seemed had passed between the time I had rescheduled the wedding up until that moment.

Jesse stood up slowly and took my hand. She led me out of the front door and then said, swaying our arms back and forth as she walked, "You must miss her, don't you?"

"Of course, how could I not?" I answered remembering back to the night when Jocelyn had disappeared. It was hard to imagine the moments that had meant so much to me because all that I could think about was the moment when she had been removed from my life. I felt James looming _too _near me and when I looked over at her, she gathered my unkempt hair into her soft yet strong hands and kissed me on the cheek again.

"Still remembering, are you," she said quietly with a small grin. "Come on we've got a wedding to crash."

Turning through the allies, running through the streets, aimlessly wandering back and forth, trying to figure out how to get from point A to point B, I noticed that I was still in my tuxedo from last night. I had put it on for the rehearsal which, of course, I did not attend and was going to look like the crazed groom out to kill the bride's family almost like The Mother In Law by the Brother's Grimm.

By this time, the sun was nearly starting to turn the skies to a pale yellow hue, then orange red, and then, the gleaming evening blue of the night, blended in with it the few streaks of the most royal purple.

"Shh…," Jesse mouthed, putting her head to the sky as she shut her eyes, her mouth practically open. "They're close," she said, moving her head back forwards as her eyes snapped open violently.

"Who's close?"

"They are; the other vampires."

* * *

More reviews please! Still looking for titles as well. Stay loyal. 

M


	18. Chapter 17: The Return Of An Old Friend

"What do you mean?" 

"They're here. A whole coven has gathered. These guys aren't the well-mannered ones, they're the street vampires. They don't keep to themselves or hunt undercover, they're messy. Street vampires leave the bodies of their victims in the middle of the roads, on park benches, in the allies that they kill them in. We're discreet. We clean up after we're done. As I've explained, they're messy. Ad the idea of them taking over is corruption," she said and the she looked away, off into the night, her eyes clouded with thoughts. She went on slowly, turning her head back towards me, "You know," she added as she put her hand on my shoulder, "there aren't enough sophisticated, or even half way decent, vampires left. Come on," she said as she took off down the alleyway, her boots splashing the old, murky water of ancient puddles, clouds of dust and fog gathering around her like a brewing storm or a witch's potion in a cauldron.

I ran after her, trying to maintain speed with her, following the echoing steps of her shoes on the cobblestones. We were almost to the cathedral where the ceremony was to be held when Jesse had run off, leaving me stranded, as I stumbled into a dark figure that had seemed to materialize before me.

"Adrien," the words had barely escaped my lips in the form of a whisper when he politely silenced me with a small flick of his wrist and the cool ribbon of his words breaking through the air.

"Here, on this broken road, is where our paths cross. 'And private in his chambers pens himself, shuts up his windows, locks fair daylight out, and makes himself an artificial night.' Now I no longer need an artificial night; I am night. Tristan, it is so good to see you once again."

"You're one of them too. Aren't you?" I sighed as I looked up to the sky, praying. "I can't believe this."

I didn't actually feel him rush up and slip behind me but in seconds I was in the grasp of a man, quite strong of build but not overly muscular. He, too, was a vampire and as he slowly, and gracefully, sank his teeth into my neck, I stood staring at the transfixed image of Adrien. His auburn hair hung loose around him, the eerie glow cast on his face, and those huge eyes gaping in awe and disbelief; in grief and sadness.

Time appeared to have stopped until Adrien said, "Guillaume!" And he man behind me, the vampire, withdrew his hold. I felt the deep marks in my neck where he had bitten me, feeling the hot, pulsing blood between my fingers, smelling its scent all around, tasting the nausea that was swelling in my throat. I felt my knees buckle as I fell on them against the hard ground. The rain had started to come down in a slow, soothing trickle that almost immediately turned to a downpour of which would avenge that of the rainforests.

"Who the hell are you!" I heard Jesse bellow as she came pounding down the alley.

* * *

I apologize of the short chapter. I have been terrible busy with school work and have not had to chance to sit down and write longer chapters. I plan to update soon and am still looking to add more titles to the already wonderful ones I have received from my readers. Thank you again so much and please review. 

Stay loyal.

M


	19. The Second Author's Note

Dear Readers, Reviewers, and Loyals,

I apologize for not being able to update as soon and regularly as I usually do. M y computer is being fixed as we speak and I should, hopefully, have it back sometime within the upcoming week. In the meantime, please reader, review, and enjoy. I am also excepting comments, reviews, and questions, through my personal email which I am able to access. You may find that email address on my profile. Again, I apologize for the incovience and expect more. Thank you.

Stay loyal,

M


End file.
